The Snow Queen and Her Knight
by TitanNinja2018
Summary: Qui Gon and young Obi Wan thought the Trade Federation were going to invade Naboo but the two come to find out they are going to invade Arendelle. But what for?
1. Chapter 1

Our story start in a galaxy far, far away after negotiations between the Trade Federation goes bad, we find our two Jedi Qui Gon Jinn and Young Obi Wan Kenobi on a blockade ships loading bay and see countless battle droids ready for an invasion.

"We got to warn Naboo and contact the Chancellor" Qui Gon says "Lets split up and stow away on separate ships and meet down at the planet."

"You right about one thing master" Obi Wan says as Qui Gon turns to look at him "The negotiations were short." He finishes trying to light up the mood

Meanwhile in Arendelle it has been a year since the great frost and everything and everyone was fine. We find Queen Elsa in her blue dress in the garden in her castle looking at flowers; she could see they were blossoming. She takes a deep breath tired from all the paperwork she had to do; she finds a place to sit near a tree in the shade. She looks at the sky and sees it's a beautiful sunny day and then out her train of thought she hears Anna and Kristoff laughing and having a good time with each other's company. Elsa smiled at this happy to see her sister is taking the time to know someone instead of jumping to marriage right away. Kristoff goes back inside the castle; Anna goes to find Elsa at the tree.

"Good morning Elsa!" Anna yells happily running up to her

"Good morning Anna." Elsa replies as Anna sits next to her "So where's Kristoff off to?" Elsa asks

"He went to go visit the rock trolls" Anna replied

"That's good" Elsa says

"Come Elsa lets go into town and find you one!" Anna said excitedly grabbing Elsa by the arm and trying to move her from her spot.

"Find me what?" Elsa asked confused by what her sister meant.

"To find you a boyfriend of course come on!" Anna said happily

"Wait Anna!" Elsa shouts this makes Anna let go of her arm. "I have told you countless times I am not ready for a boyfriend yet." Says standing up

"Oh come on Elsa! You need someone to give happiness and help you to rule Arendelle and plus you look sad when you are alone…" Anna said looking at the ground. Elsa let out a sign but an idea popped in her head, she looks at Anna who was still looking at the ground.

"Ok you win." Elsa said playing a part. This causes Anna to look at her

"If you can find a man that can do things that no other man can do I will reconsider." Elsa says giving her sister a challenge look. This surprised Anna and also made her excited.

"Like what though!?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Well he has to be able to jump really high and could run really fast and-"

"Is really handsome!" Anna interrupts.

"Yes…" Elsa replied after that she was gone. Elsa giggled at this "That'll keep her out of my hair for a long time." She says. She walks around once more and headed back to back to the castle. As she was heading back to her office she was stopped by Kai her servant

"Excuse me my lady a letter came in for you by the Trade Federation…again." He said giving her the letter. She lets out a sign "I have told them a hundred times no." taking the letter from him.

"Is there something troubling you my lady?" Kai asks out of concern

"It seems that this Trade Federation wants to use my powers as a weapon, I have told them countless times no but they are very persistent." Elsa says a little annoyed

"Would you like me to tell the person that delivers their letters to stop…he kinda gives me the shivers." He says. This made Elsa giggle "Really? What did he look like?" She asks

"Well he wore a black cloak with a hood so I really didn't get a good look at his face and hardly says a word" Kai says

"Well if you can let him know we are no longer accepting their letters." She says

"It shell be done." Kai says with a bow and leaves.

As Elsa enters her office and shuts the door behind her, she opens the letter and starts to read it, as she reads her eyes widened in fear she drops the letter and looks out her window and sees the town's people living their daily lives. She looks at her hands and then looks up sky through her widow.

"They are going to invade Arendelle…" she whispers to herself.

Meanwhile after the Trade Federation landed on earth, Qui Gon was barely able to sneak out of the ship unseen and makes his way into the forest. After makes it into the deepest part of the forest he runs into a…strange creature in his eyes.

"HI! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf says hugging Qui Gon's leg

"I'm sorry…Olaf I don't have time. Can you tell me-" Before he could finish he sees Obi Wan running from two droids on speeders, Qui Gon activates his lightsaber.

"Get down!" Qui Gon shouts knocking Olaf to the ground, deflecting their blasters back to them destroying them. Qui Gon deactivates his saber and put it away.

"Oh wow cool! What was that glowing light!?" Olaf asks amazed as he gets back up.

"What's this?" Obi Wan asks looking at Olaf a little freaked out.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I-"

"A local" Qui Gon interrupts "Let's get out of here before more droids show up."

"Oh you guys should go to Arendelle!" Olaf says

"Arendelle?" Obi Wan asks

"Yeah it's a kingdom ruled by the most beautiful Queen named Elsa!" Olaf says happily

"So that's it…the Trade Federation tried to lead us on a wild goose chase by having us believe they were going to invade Naboo." Qui Gon says to Obi Wan.

He turns to look down at Olaf.

"Can you take us to this Queen?" Qui Gon asked

"Yeah follow me!" Olaf says happily leading them "I'll introduce you to her and her sister!" He says as the two Jedi follow

"I got a bad feeling about this." Obi Wan says

"You sense it to?" His master asked

"It doesn't seem like a force sensitive" Obi Wan says "What do think it could be master?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out my young apprentice" Qui Gon repiled


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody I am sorry it took me so long. I have been working lately but I hope this covers it.

Enjoy the story!

As Anna was at the end of town looking and looking man after man and still couldn't find what Elsa was looking for the only thing she could find is that they were handsome…but that was it. She goes to sit on a nearby bench.

"*sign* this is going to take forever. Elsa sure is picky." Anna said tired

As she was sitting there resting she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she turns to see who it is and what she sees shocks her. This person did not look like it was human. It had a thin body and its head had what looked to be a snout and on its back looked to be a backpack. This "creature" was looking straight at her. It was carrying a black shiny weapon.

"Are you Princess Anna? The sister of queen Elsa of Arendelle?" It asked in a robotic voice

She was hesitant in answering since not knowing what this "creature" also remembering her parents telling her not to talk to strangers but she also remembered her parents telling her to always to answer when she was addressed by her name and she didn't want to be rude.

"Y-yes I am Princess Anna." She answers cautiously

The moment she answers the "creature' aims its weapon at her.

"You are coming with me." It says

Anna gets up from her spot and gets ready to run but sees two more were standing behind her.

"There is nowhere to run." One of them said

Meanwhile Olaf led the two Jedi into town, they take notice that there was no technology but the citizens seem normal. Everyone seems to notices the two Jedi's who had they're hoods on and started to whisper amongst each other. Obi Wan and Qui Gon could sense something at the other side of town.

"Olaf wait." Qui Gon says stopping Olaf in his tracks

"What is it friend?" Olaf asks

Qui Gon turns to look at Obi Wan.

"Go to the other side of town and see what's wrong. While I patrol this side of town." He said to Obi Wan

"Yes master." Obi Wan replied and with that he was gone

Qui Gon looks down at Olaf.

"We'll meet this queen later. We have to take care of something; we will meet back here later okay." He says turning to leave.

"Okay! I'll let queen Elsa know!" Olaf said happily walking towards the castle.

Meanwhile Anna was having difficulty trying to figure out how to get away from these "creatures". They were still standing near the bench still having their weapons aimed at her. She was shaking with fear not knowing what these "creatures" want.

"We need you to come with us." One of them said

"NOW!" another demanded.

She took offense to this since she is a princess and does not take orders from anyone.

"Excuse me! You do not tell a princess what to do!" She said with anger and attitude

The droids look at each other but then one of them shoots they're blaster at the ground near her feet. Anna gasped at this and backs away a step.

"You have 10 seconds to comply." One of them said

Before Anna could answer she sees a brown hooded figure jump at least 15 feet in the air and land in front of her.

"Stay behind me." The hooded man said

"Ok…" She replied amazed of how high he could jump.

"It's the Jedi." One of the droids said

The hooded man takes out his saber and activates it. Anna's eyes widened in awe seeing a blue light that he wills as a weapon.

"Uh-oh. Blast him!"

They open fire, he deflects their fire and with a blink of an eye charges them at full speed with the force and cuts them all down. Anna gasps. He turns to looks at her and puts down his hood to show his. He looked to be a in his early 20's, he had brown spiky hair with a little pony tail hanging on side of his head. Anna stared at him for at least a minute.

"Are you alright miss?" Obi Wan asks

"He can jump really high…and is really fast…and is really handsome!" She said to herself.

"Excuse me?" Obi Wan asks confused of what she was talking about.

A big smile appeared on Anna's face.

"I am Princess Anna! How do you do!? What's your name, what was that blue light and what were those creatures!?" She asks excitedly

"Please miss one at a time with the questions." Obi Wan said trying to calm her down

She blushes out of embarrassment.

"Oh sorry...let me start over I am Princess Anna." She says doing a curtsy "How do you do?"

"How do you do Princess Anna I am Obi Wan Kenobi." He says with a bow

"Obi…Wan…Kenobi? That's a wonderful name! Are you from out of town, are you a foreigner!?" Anna asks excitedly as she gets in Obi Wan's face causing him to take step back.

"Uuuhhh you could say that." He replied starting to get uncomfortable.

"What was that blue light!?" Anna asks pointing at Obi Wan's saber hanging from his belt.

"Well this is called a lightsaber." He replied

"What's a light-?"

Before she could finish she notice that it was getting dark. So did Obi Wan.

"It's getting dark Princess would you like me-"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard four guards coming.

"Princess!" One of them shouts

As they reach her they see a bunch of broken droids on the ground.

"What in the world?" one of them said

One of guards went to check Anna.

"Are you alright?" He asks

"Yes I am…thanks to this man!" Anna says hugging Obi Wan's arm, turning his head to the side hiding out of embarrassment.

The guards were surprised

"Can you escort me and my savior to the castle? He deserves to meet the queen."

Obi Wan had a surprised look on his face.

"The queen?" He asks

"Yes! She will be happy to see you!" Anna replied happily

"Well…I can't I have to meet back with meet ma-"

"I am not taking no for answer" She says interrupts him

As she drags him across town he thought to himself

"I hope my master is having a better day then I am"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait like I said I work a lot but here is chapter three again I am sorry

As Qui Gon was scooping out the kingdom out for more droids he happened to see his young apprentice with a young girl with red hair walking to the castle gates.

"Hmm" Qui Gon thought to himself "I wonder what Obi Wan's up to."

He follows them up to the gate until he was stopped by two guards.

"HAULT!" one of the guards shouted "Who are you and what are you doing near the gates!?"

Qui Gon smiled at the guards and waved his hand.

"You don't need to know who I am nor do you need to know my reason of being here" He said and the guards repeated what he said.

"You will let me in the castle" Qui Gon said and with that they let him in.

Meanwhile in the castle Obi Wan and Anna were having a simple conversation. She would ask him about his lightsaber and he explain to her as simple as he could what it was and what it represent and why he carried it around.

"That's very interesting wait here I'll go get the queen" Anna said as she left the room leaving Obi Wan alone.

Meanwhile Elsa was in the throne room discussing with the general and the captain of the guard on what they should do when the Trade Federation shows up.

"If this Trade Federation wants a war then we should give them one" the general said

"We don't even have enough men to start a war" The captain said

"I don't even want to start a war…once this Trade Federation shows up we will negotiate with them." Elsa says taking a seat on her throne.

"But my lady"

"I have spoken" Elsa said interrupting the general.

"As you wish your majesty" They both said

"You are free to go" She said

As the two men left the room Elsa let out a sign of frustration hoping that everything will go as plan. Anna enters the room excitedly squealing to Elsa.

"Elsa, Elsa I have some exciting news!" She said practically shouting

Elsa almost jumped off her throne surprised at Anna's sudden presence.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa said trying to regain her composure

"I found him, I found him!" Anna says jumping excitedly

"Found who?" Elsa asked getting impatient

"Come on!" Anna grabs Elsa's arm and dragged her out of the room.

Meanwhile Obi Wan was looking around the castle and stumbled upon a painting of Anna and Elsa when they were little girls which made him smile. He heard someone coming he turns to look and sees Anna with a white hair woman in a blue dress. Elsa had enough.

"Anna stop!" Elsa shouted making Anna stop at least 30 feet away from Obi Wan "What is this all about?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Well I was trying to find a guy that matched your description" Anna said still excited

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna curiously "Y-yes?"

"And I ran into some trouble with some uh strange creatures but outta nowhere this guy comes jumping really high in the air and charged at the creatures really fast and saved me and matches all the description that you wanted in a guy!"

Elsa was now nervous, she only said that to Anna so she would leave her alone for a while she really didn't expect for her to actually find someone. She snapped out of her thoughts only to find Anna dragging along a browned hair fellow towards her. Now don't get Elsa wrong he was very attractive and he looked to be around her age but still she had duty's to fulfill and one of them was present herself like a queen. She fixes her hair and gain back her composure and cleared her throat.

"So Anna may I ask who your friend is?" Elsa asked giving Obi Wan a smile

Anna hugged Obi Wan's arm and smiled goofily "Elsa this is Obi Wan Kenobi, Obi Wan this is Queen Elsa my sister"

Obi Wan bows out of respect "Hello your highness it is lovely to meet you" he gives her a smile.

His smile almost made Elsa blush but she snapped out of it.

"And it is lovely to meet you to I would like to thank you for saving my sister. She can be a hand full."

Anna blushed out of embarrassment making Obi Wan chuckle a little.

"It was my pleasure your highness" He said respectfully

Suddenly Elsa felt a tug on her dress she looked down to see a familiar snowman next to her which made her smile.

"Hello Olaf" Elsa said happily

"Elsa, Elsa I've met two new friends today!" Olaf stopped tugging on Elsa's dress to look at Obi Wan and smiled big pointing at him. "Theirs one of them!"

"Hello Olaf" Obi Wan said with a smile

Anna and Elsa looked at Obi Wan surprised.

"You know Olaf?" They both said

"Surprisingly yes, me and my master ran into him in the forest"

"Indeed" Qui Gon said who appeared out of nowhere

Anna and Elsa jumped and squealed out of Qui Gon's sudden appearance. Olaf smiles even bigger.

"Hi friend!" Olaf says happily waving at him

Qui Gon smiles "hello Olaf"

"So you both know Olaf" Anna said

"That's beside the point!" Elsa said frustrated and points at Qui Gon "How did you get in here"

"Right now that is not important I understand you are having trouble with the Trade Federation" He said and stand next to Obi Wan

"Y-yes but how did you know that?" Elsa asked a little suspicious of Qui Gon

"I had a feeling you were" He answered

She let out a sign "look everything is alright there is nothing to worry about"

Obi Wan and Qui Gon could sense she was lying but did not say anything. Elsa noticed it was late.

"It's late and since Obi Wan saved my sister he is welcome to spend the night here" She said giving Obi Wan friendly smile

"That is very nice of but-"

"Obi Wan it wouldn't be kind to refuse such an offer from a queen" Qui Gon said "And besides I need you to watch over her I sense danger nearby" He whispers

"But what about you master?" Obi Wan asked

"I will go and investigate"

While they were talking Anna looks at Elsa.

"So what do you think of him?" She asked with a half a smile

"He is very well mannered I'll give him that" Elsa said but Anna could tell there was more and raised an eyebrow "And?" Elsa let out a sign "And is very handsome" She said

"What are you guys talking about" Olaf asked confused

"I'll tell you later" Anna said

They notice Qui Gon leaving.

"I will accept your offer your highness" Obi Wan said with a smile

Elsa's face seemed to light up which Anna noticed and could tell she was warming up to him.

"Great!" Elsa said "But what about your master?"

"He went to go take care of something"

"Well alright I will show you to your room" Elsa says and turns to leave and gestures him to follow and he does. Anna and Olaf watch them leave.

"They are going to make the cutest couple of the entire kingdom" Anna said with a big smile

"What do you mean?" Olaf asked

"Well I might as well tell you now"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I didn't think this story would get a lot of followers and favs because it's not a Jack and Elsa story… Thanks guys!

As Elsa was showing Obi Wan to his room she took notice that he would only speak when he was spoken to and was very respectful when he would answer.

"So what does your master teach you exactly?" She asks as they make their way to the room.

"Well he is teaching me the ways of the Jedi"

"A Jedi?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

"Well a Jedi is a guardian of peace and justice for the Republic." He says.

"Wow that's interesting"

They finally make it to the room.

"Well here is your room." She opens the door to show him. The room was big, it had a balcony overlooking the town. Obi Wan looks around the room studying it. Elsa couldn't tell if he liked it. He turns to look at her and gave her a kind smile.

"It's wonderful." He said

Elsa let out a sign of relief "I'm glad you like it…"

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

"Well…it's been a long day I better head off to bed…" She says as she turns to leave not knowing what else to say.

"Goodnight your highness"

She stops for a moment with her back facing him, she finally turns to look at him and smiled.

"Goodnight Obi Wan and if you need anything Gerda or Kai will assist you."

He nods as she shuts the door.

"Wow that was bad" Anna said who was standing in the hall way.

"What was?" Elsa asked a little annoyed that she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That awkward silence between you two." Anna said crossing her arms "If you want him to like you, you have to at least talk to him more."

Elsa rolled her eyes "I just met him Anna and I am not having this conversation." She says sounding a little irritated "I'm going to bed." With that she went to her room as Anna let out a sign and did the same.

Meanwhile with Obi Wan in his room he takes off his cloak and laid it on the bed. As he did he heard a beeping noise in his belt, it was his comlink and he takes it out and answers it.

"Did you find anything master?" He asked as he goes outside on the balcony.

"Nothing yet but I'll keep looking. How's everything there?"

"Everything is fine but..." Obi Wan hesitates to finish his sentence.

"But what?"

"I… sense something in the queen…it's the same feeling back in the forest."

"I sense it to but right now we have other things to focus on."

"Understood master." And with that he puts away his comlink and heads to bed.

Meanwhile as Elsa was in her bed asleep in her nightgown, there was an assassin droid with a blaster rifle across town. It loads its weapon and aims it towards where Elsa was. As Obi Wan was about to rest he could sense what was about to happen and rushed out of his room heading to Elsa's room. The droid has its shot and prepares to fire, Obi Wan kicks open the door this causes Elsa to wake up and gasp, the droid opens fire as Obi Wan jumps on Elsa's bed and draws his saber as the blast comes through her window, he was able to deflect it. Before the droid could fire another shot it was cut down by Qui Gon. Obi Wan let out a sign of relief as he deactivates his saber and jumps off of Elsa's bed.

"Are you alright your highness?" He asked as he puts his saber on his belt clip.

Elsa looks at him with awe, everything was happening so fast she didn't know to think. She finally snapped out of it as she sees Anna come in the room.

"Elsa! Are you alright!?" she cried out as she checks to see if her sister was okay.

"Uhh yes I'm fine" Elsa replied still trying to process of what just happened. Kai and two guards enter the room.

"What happen!?" one of the guards asked.

"The queen was nearly assassinated" Obi Wan answers causing Anna to gasp.

"What!?"

"By who!?" Kai asked

"Obviously by the Trade Federation" Obi Wan says as he looks at Elsa. "It seems negotiating with them won't work your highness" She looked at him for a while then let out a sign.

"Elsa? What does this Trade Federation want?" Anna asks.

Elsa looks at her sister then let out another sign then gestures Kai and the guards to leave and they do so, Obi Wan follows.

"Wait Obi Wan" Elsa says stopping him "I…wish to discuss this with you and my sister…" She said

He nods and stands beside her.

"Okay…about two weeks ago I started getting letters form the Trade Federation…they said that a war was going to happen and offered to protect us if the war were to reach Arendelle…" She explained as she had her head down. Obi Wan and Anna looked at each other then back at Elsa "But… they heard about my powers… in return they wanted to use my powers to win this war…I told them countless times no…until today I received a letter from them…they said since I won't cooperate with them…They are going to invade Arendelle…but now"

"You find out they want to assassinate you first…" Obi Wan says finishing her sentence. She nods still having her head down. Anna gasp.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked sounding scared.

"I…I don't know" Elsa replied sounding hopeless. Obi Wan looked at them with worry.

"Perhaps… me and my master could think of something" He suggested this caused both sisters to look at him with surprised looks on their faces. "Really?" they both asked

"Yes but right now we should get some rest." He says "Your highness I think it would be safe if you slept in your sister's room."

They both nod.

"Come on Elsa" Anna says with a yawn and heads to her room. Elsa gets out of her bed and grabs her robe that's was on her bed. Before she leaves she turns to look at Obi Wan.

"Thank you…Obi Wan… for saving my life…" She said while playing with her braid, he gives her a bow.

"It is my duty to protect those in need" She smiles and heads to Anna's room. Obi Wan takes out his comlink.

"Did you get all that master?"

"Yes I did. So that's what they are after…her powers"

"And her powers is what we been sensing"

"Indeed you handled the situation well my young apprentice get some rest"

"Yes master" Obi Wan said but he couldn't go back to sleep since he is wide awake now, he decided to walk around the castle. He admired the architecture of the castle and the paintings that were in the hallway, he stop to look at a chandelier.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?"

Obi Wan turns to find Elsa behind him, he rubs the back of his head.

"I hope I didn't wake you your highness"

"Oh no, no you didn't…" She said assuring him "Do you like the castle?"

"Yes I do, I was admiring it"

"I'm glad you like it…"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Have…have you seen the garden yet?" She asked breaking the silence.

"No not yet"

"Perhaps maybe… tomorrow in the afternoon…I could… show you." She said shyly while looking away and playing with her braid. Her behavior confused him but shrugs it off.

"I'd like that"

Review what you think about it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I am sorry for the long wait I had a bad case of writers block but with the help of my sister I got it done.

It was early in the morning as Anna got ready for the day she notice that Elsa was not in her room, she goes to ask Gerda who was sweeping the hallways.

"Gerda have you seen Elsa?"

"She might be in the dining room with that handsome young man"

Anna was surprised to hear this and headed over to the dining room. Meanwhile at the dining room with Obi Wan and Elsa, the two were enjoying each other's company.

"You said you have powers… what powers exactly?" Obi Wan asks

"Oh well… I have ice powers"

"Ice powers?"

Elsa gets up where she was sitting and stands in front of him, she holds out her hand as if she was offering him something. Obi Wan was confused by this but could sense something was going to happen. To his surprise snowflakes started to form in her hand, he looks at her with awe, Elsa giggles at his expression, the snowflakes disappear.

"That was amazing your highness"

"Thank you…"

(My sister wrote this part)

Hiding behind the doors the lead the dining room, Anna watched with shocked and awe as if she had seen the cutest play in her life.

"Oh…My…God~" She whispers as quietly as she can as to not let them know she was watching like some kind of stalker. "Wait till Kistoff hears about this!?~"

(My writing)

Obi Wan was telling Elsa about one of his adventures but she was not paying attention she was too busy worrying about the Trade Federation, Obi Wan sensing her worries put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out" He said comforting her.

She looks into his blue eyes and was almost lost in a trance but snapped out of it realizing what she was doing, she was doing and looked away.

"Thank…you" She says trying to hold a blush.

Before he says anything else, Qui Gon enters the dining room opening the doors causing Anna to fall on the floor. Elsa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow towards her sister.

"What were you doing Anna?"

"Uuh getting some breakfast" Anna said blushing out of embarrassment.

Obi Wan and Qui Gon knew there was going to be a fight but before they could say anything a couple servants bring their breakfast. Elsa lets out a sigh.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Mr. Qui Gon?" Elsa asked

"Yes thank you your highness."

Qui Gon goes to sit next to Obi Wan while Anna and Elsa sat across from them. Elsa was facing Obi Wan and Anna was Facing Qui Gon.

"The food smells and looks good" Obi Wan said looking at his plate of eggs and bacon.

"Indeed" Qui Gon said agreeing with him.

They all start eating, the two Jedi thought the food was magnificent. While the four were eating Anna noticed Elsa was staring at Obi Wan, Anna smirks at this. After they were done eating Qui Gon wanted to discuss important matters.

"Your highness I would like to discuss about the Trade Federation" He says as the servants take their plates away.

"Hmm...Oh! Yes, yes of course" Elsa said snapping out of her thoughts which made her sister roll her eyes.

"Well as you know the Trade Federation have weapons far greater than your own" Qui Gon said taking a sip of his coffee.

"And they have an army that outnumber yours" Obi Wan said finishing his masters sentence.

"Our solution is that you have to evacuate your whole entire kingdom" Qui Gon said

Elsa and Anna were shocked to hear this.

"What!?" Anna shouts

"The whole kingdom!?" Elsa asked looking at Qui Gon

He nods.

"Once the Trade Federation finds the kingdom is empty they will leave and more on to another area" Obi Wan says trying to a sure her.

Elsa has her head down trying to wrap her head around this. The two Jedi could sense her frustration.

"We'll give you some time to think this through." Qui Gon said as he gets up to leave "Coming Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan looks at his master then at Elsa seeing Anna trying to comfort her.

"I'll stay here…and watch over the Queen." He tells his master.

Qui Gon nods and leaves.

"Are you going to be alright Elsa?" Anna asked concern for her sister.

"I'll…I'll be fine….I just need to clear my head" She says getting up of her seat and leaves the dining room.

"Elsa wait" Anna says but she was already gone, Anna sighs and looks at Obi Wan and gives him a mischievous smile "Soo…what were you two talking about earlier?"

"Nothing really…" He says getting uncomfortable.

"What do you think of Elsa?"

"She is a very intelligent woman" He says getting up from his chair.

"So he does like her!" Anna thought to herself.

"Do you know where she went?" He asks.

"Oh she probably went to the garden. That's where she always goes to clear her head."

He nods and heads to the garden. Over with Elsa, She walked around the garden trying to clear her head, she lets out a sigh of frustration and sits down at a nearby bench and looks up at the sky.

"How am I going to do this?" She whispers to herself.

She hears footsteps behind her, Elsa turns to look and sees Obi Wan.

"Are you alright your highness?" He asks

"I'm fine…"

"Forgive me your highness but you don't look fine"

Elsa smiles a little "I'm too obvious…"

"You have a lovely garden" Obi Wan says wanting to change the subject.

"I'm glad you like it"

There was an awkward silence until Obi Wan decides to show off his force skills. He sees a blue flower and slowly raises his towards it, Elsa was confused and wondered what he was doing. The flower started to shake a little until Obi Wan uses the force to pull it towards his hand, Elsa was shocked to see this, he hands her the flower.

"How, How did you do that?" She asks in awe

"The Force"

"The For-" Before she could finish her sentence they heard a flock of birds flying away from the forest but what caught their eyes is that the trees were falling one by one.

"What is that?" Elsa asks sounding very scared

"The Trade Federation"


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings everyone! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Christmas! Sorry for the long wait I had to spend time with my family. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The droid army had made their way to Arendelle armed to the teeth ready to kill anyone that stood in their way. The town's folks were scared but what scared them the most was seeing in their eyes monsters that were flying over their houses. Anna went outside to see what was all the noise about and was shocked to see these strange creatures flying around the castle, Qui Gon came out as well and stood beside her ready to protect her.

"What are those things!?" She asked pointing at the sky. "Dragon's!?"

"Vulture droids." He replied glaring at them.

The sound of blaster fire could be heard at the front gates, Anna gasped upon hearing the gates being blown open.

"We have to get out of here." Qui Gon said ready to draw his saber. "Where is Obi Wan and Queen Elsa?"

"At the garden." She replied

"Lead the way."

Meanwhile at the garden, Elsa gasped at the see the droids flying over them. Obi Wan saw smoke where the gates were located at, he heard his comlink beeping and answered it.

"Yes master?" He says while looking around making sure the area was still safe.

"Obi Wan me and the princess are on our way to the garden. Stay where you are and keep out of sight." His master told him

"Understood." Obi Wan replied putting his comlink away. He turned to look at Elsa who was still looking up at the sky.

"Your highness we're gonna have to keep out of sight until your sister and my master get here." He says calmly.

Elsa looked at him and was confused at how calm he was at their situation.

"How can you be so calm when there are creatures flying around then kingdom?" She asked being curious.

Obi Wan couldn't help but chuckle when she referred the droids as 'creatures'.

"It's best to always stay calm even in the most terrifying situations." He replied giving her a smile.

She was surprised at his response, it sounded like something her father would have said. They suddenly heard someone coming it the captain of the guard.

"Your majesty!" He shouted "We have a ship waiting for you at docks." The captain continued "The creatures haven't made their way there yet"

"What!? And leave my people in the hands of these monsters!?" Elsa said sounding very offended.

"Your highness...I'm gonna have to agree with him."Obi Wan said which shocked Elsa. "Now before you say anything just hear me out...if you were to stay the droids will not only kill you but your sister as well and your kingdom will have no heir to the throne."

This caused Elsa to think...He was right.

"But...the people" She said almost in a whisper tone.

"The people should be fine. I don't think the Trade Federation would harm them." He replied trying to assure her

"I..." She let out a sigh "I'm trusting you on this Obi Wan." She says giving him a serious look.

"Over there!" A robotic voice said coming from behind the captain. There were at least a dozen of battle droids with their weapons aimed at them. Obi Wan got his saber ready to fight.

"Hand over the Queen and we will let you live." One of the droids said.

Obi Wan was getting ready to strike but was caught off guard when Elsa stood in front of him and the captain, he could sense she was going to do something crazy.

"How dare you come to my home uninvited!" She yelled with anger and with the wave of her hands she uses her ice powers to freeze all the droids. Obi Wan was shocked and impressed of how she was able to take out a dozen of droids just with the wave of her hands. Elsa gave an "hmph" as she regained her composure. But then a few more droids appeared and this time they had hostages. They had a couple of young maids who look to be in their twenties, they also had Gerda and Kai.

"Surrender the Queen or there will be consequences!" one of them said aiming their weapon at their hostages.

The captain's eyes widen while Elsa gasped. Gerda and the maids had tears running down their cheeks while Kai slowly closed his eyes awaiting his fate. Obi Wan was trying to figure out what to do until he saw his master appear behind them and cut them down. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Qui Gon asked while looking around for more droids. Everyone nodded.

"You came just in the of time master." Obi Wan said.

"Well would have made it earlier but I had to make sure that the princess was able to keep up with me." Qui Gon replied putting his saber away.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted running to her sister and giving her a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Anna." Elsa says returning the hug.

Qui Gon looked at the frozen droids. "Interesting." He said to himself.

"Master the captain said that there is a ship waiting for them at the docks." Obi Wan said.

"Then we must hurry." Qui Gon replied while picking up one of the blasters from the floor "Lead the way captain." He says tossing the weapon to him. "Just aim and fire." The Jedi explained "Everyone stay behind me and Obi Wan." All of them nodded.

As the captain of the guard led them out of the castle into the kingdom unseen, Elsa was surprised that the droids didn't pay much attention to the people as they were all hiding in their homes. They all hid behind some barrels, the captain took a peek to see how far they were from the docks, it was not far they were at least 10 meters away but there was 12 droids standing near their destination.

"What's wrong?" Qui Gon asked.

"There are at least twelve of those creatures blocking the way to the docks." He replied

"Hmm…We might as well talk to them." With that Qui Gon stood up and started to walk towards the droids, they were all confused.

"Has he gone mad?" Gerda asked who was very frighten.

"Is he trying to get us killed!?" Kai says sounding angry and scared.

"Don't worry…just stay behind us." Obi Wan replied trying to calm them down as he went to go follow his master. They all looked at Elsa and Anna.

"Come on guy we lasted this long!" Anna says with confidence and went to follow the two Jedi. Elsa sigh "Come on." She said following her sister.

They hesitated but followed them. As they made their way towards the docks one of droids spotted them.

"Halt!"

Hearing its robotic voice caused the young maids to hide behind Obi Wan like frightened children. Qui Gon walked up to the droid with no fear.

"I am the ambassador of the supreme chancellor I am taking these people too-" Qui Gon turn to look at Elsa wanting to know where they were going. Elsa thought about it for a second and knew one place where they could be safe.

"Corona." She whispered to him.

"To Corona."

"Where are you taking them?" The droid asked

"To Corona." Qui Gon replied.

"Corona? That does not compute." The droid looked confused "No wait uh you're under arrest!" with that the two started to cut down every droid that was near them.

"GO!" Obi Wan shouted which made everyone start running towards the docks. But then Anna saw Krisoff and Sven nearby.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted sounding very happy to see him.

Kristoff was confused of what was happening. "Anna what's going on!?"

"No time to explain we have to get to the ship!" She replied grabbing his arm and dragging him to the ship while Sven followed. Everyone got on the ship where the crew was waiting for them.

"Set the sails!" The captain shouted as everyone got to work. The two Jedi finally got on before the ship started to sail away.

"WAIT! We forgot about Olaf!" Elsa shouted which caused Anna to panic.

"Hey guys!" Olaf said who was in hiding in a barrel, there was a sigh of relief.

As they sailed away Elsa looked on at Arendelle worried of what happen to it but then she saw a black cloaked figure standing from a distance looking straight at her.

"Your majesty where to again?" The captain asked she turned to look at him.

"Oh yes set a course to Corona." She replied he nodded.

She looked back where the cloaked figure was but it was gone. Elsa felt a the back of her hair stand up and had feeling that she would be seeing it again…very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry everyone for the long wait but… Recently my mother passed away and I've been trying to arrange her funeral… This story will be on hold for the moment.


End file.
